A Friend or More
by ThePiercedHeart
Summary: Len is a normal student but when he sees a new classmate what will his first impressions be and will they become friends or more


LenxKaito

Kaito and Len are the same age. No smut just cute fluff =3

This is my first time writing like this plz tell me if it bad or what i could do to improve on it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid :'(

* * *

My name is Len Kagamine, I'm 14 years old and have a twin sister Rin Kagamine. I live in Tokyo, Japan, In a small apartment; on the top floor.

I was getting ready for school. combing my hair through. I hate school it's so boring. I slip on my white school shirt and button it up. put on my black pants and skip out of my room pulling my jumper on. turning the corner I am greeted with a bright smile from my sister.

"Gooooood morning Len" Rin waved. she walked over to the fruit basket and pulled out a big ripe banana. drooling I walk to her side and swipe the yellow banana.

"Thanks Rin" Rin just smiled and skipped to her room giggling. walking over to get my bag I realized that I hadn't done my math homework that was due today. "CRAP" running to my room I rummage through the pile of papers on the floor trying to find my question sheet.

"Len we need to go otherwise we will miss your train" Rin shouted from the front door. I panic and pick up the math sheet, open my door and push it in my bag as I put on my shoes and walk out the front door closing and locking it behind me.

By this time Rin was already at the elevator waiting anxiously by the door. Rin has never been late for school and doesn't want to break that record I guess.

"Len come on" the elevator door opens and we both walk in, Rin is pushing the G button franticly. As the elevator doors close a sigh of relief comes from her mouth. still worrying about my math homework I open up my phone and text my best friend Kaito if he had the answers and would let him copy them up before class started.

Kaito + Ya I will give the answers to you when I see you in class :p +

Len + Thx man :) +

A sigh of relief falls from my mouth. we are at the bottom floor me and Rin sprint out of the elevator and outside. We turn the corner and head for the ally way behind the apartment. (Our short cut is down here). As we make our way to the underground tunnel into the subway it starts to rain a lot so we run for it into the subway.

"Did you bring the umbrella Len?" she's looking at me with those eyes you know those one's that look like they are going to kill you.

"N-No" I run for it so I can get away without her doing anything to harm me. we reach our platform and need to scan our train passes with Rin right behind me it push through a large crowd of people and push my card in the machine and get through with ease but my actions made almost everyone in the crowd fall over and are now all mad at me. seeing this I shrug. As I see Rin pushing through the crowd I almost leap out of my skin and head for the train doors that are just about to close.

I run to the back of train and decide to wait there until the train stops. Through the window of the train I see Rin hop on the train and sit down on a seat right next to the door. Thinking of what to do next I decide to text her to say I'm sorry.

Len + I'm so sorry about the umbrella +

Rin + O It's ok come sit with me +

Len + kk +

I trust Rin. I think, I make my way to the front of the train silently stepping over peoples feet being careful not to trip or step on anyone's foot. of course that doesn't work and I strip on this woman's foot. I fall to the ground hitting my face pretty hard leaving a big scrape along the right side of my cheek. Gently touching my face I walk over to where Rin is sitting she gets up and punches me on my left cheeks making both red, sore and throbbing.

"What was that for" my mouth left in an open position

"Because you forgot the umbrella and got me wet" Rin spat

All I can do is look at my twin and nod in response. I am a carless person when it comes to remembering things. The train attendant announces that we will be at the street that we need to be at to get to school.

We arrive at school just as the bell goes Rin isn't late as normal and for once I'm not either. I normally catch a later train so I can stay in bed but on occasion Rin will drag me out of bed and make me go with her instead. Sometimes she can be so stubborn but I have to love her for that, she's my twin what can I say. We are so close, we do almost everything together, go to class, eat lunch, and be partners with each other most of time.

First class of the day today is music. Great I love music! Me and Rin walk side by side walking slowly watching as others past us on their way to their lessons. I see a person that I have never seen before he has blue ruffled hair blue eyes and an even toned skin with a small smile spread across his face hid by the books he is carrying in front of his face. A sudden tap of Rin's hand brings me back from my gaze.

"Is something wrong Len?" A worried look is now on her face

"N-No why do you ask?" A sheepish grin is making its way onto my face

Rin doesn't answerer me. She just keeps walking to music with that worried look on her face.

* * *

So...Tell me wat you think and ya I will continue if people want me to


End file.
